


Photographs

by Czeriah



Series: Zelink Month 2018 [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czeriah/pseuds/Czeriah
Summary: Written for the 2nd prompt of the Zelink Month 2018 on Tumblr : PhotographsThe first time Zelda used the Sheikah Slate photograph rune, it has been a complete surprise.[I still suck at summaries, and at titles too xD)





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda. 
> 
> I do jope you'll enjoy this ! As always, english isn't my first language and i don't have a beta so, sorry if i missed some awful mistakes...

The first time Zelda used the Sheikah Slate photograph rune, it has been a complete surprise. The device had been working for literally less than a couple of hours when her finger ended up pressing the mysterious sign by mistake.

At first, she didn’t really understand what she had been seeing, has the slate became transparent? She tried turning it around, but the other side was still the Sheikah eye.

Going back to the screen she took some time reading all the small informations and, again totally by mistake ended up pressing the button to switch the focus of the camera.

She looked at herself on the screen for a long time, not understanding how this could work, when Purah had come out of the lab and found her looking at herself in the slate.

“Zelda! You found the Snap Rune!”

“The Snap Rune?”

“Yes, I call it that because of the noise, here, let me.”

The scientist grabbed the device before the princess could do anything else and Zelda let herself being grabbed by the tall scientist. Pressed uncomfortably against the exuberant Sheikah woman, the young girl could only watch as she brought the slate at face level and pressed with dexterity the tiny round bouton that was on the side of the screen. the device emitted a clear ‘snap’ sound.

“Here, now you go back to the main screen and tap right there.”

Zelda watched the scientist pulling out the ‘photograph’ as she called it. She could see her own face taking half the screen while Purah was next to her, the side of their faces smash together and the woman red glasses half askew.

No need to say that Zelda spent the rest of the afternoon running around and taking pictures to fill the slate compendium.

 

**

 

The second time the princess used the slate’s Snap Rune has been the first time she met the boy who would later became her appointed knight.

The afternoon was well started, and she was just finishing her after-lunch devotion to the Goddess.

She had taken seat in one of the small gardens in one of the cloisters of the castle, setting around her the book she was planning on studying, some pens, and her journal.

She was taking a small break, snapping picture of the maid and stewarts she could see working, when a blond head of hair caught her attention.

The boy wasn’t tall by any means, and the imposing size of her father next to him was making him look even smaller. His hair seems to have a slightly darker shade than hers, but as he approached, she could see the cerulean blue of his iris shining through his eyelashes. He was wearing a green tunic who seems to have seen better day and on his back was strapped what looked like a tall sword.

She snapped a picture.

What was this boy doing here with her father? And why did he still have this very large blade? She was pretty sure commoners were not supposed to enter the castle, even less heavily armed like that?

She brought the slate back up and used the zoom to see the face of the stranger better. He looked so young...maybe a year more of less than her? What did his father want with him?

She snapped another picture.

He was quite cute, if shy. He hadn’t said a word since the two men entered the garden, she could hear the rumbling voice of her father, not distinct because of the distance, but unless the boy was talking very softly, she didn’t think he has uttered a single word yet.

She looked at her picture, maybe a messenger? He had to have some importance if her father was personally taking care of him. were they looking for her? And why a messenger would carry such a big blade? Monsters were getting larger in number in the wild but was the situation that bad?

The more she looked at the picture, the more the boy looked strangely familiar. As if she had seen him once in a dream, or ...

“Zelda, here you are. I called you, didn’t you hear?”

The princess pressed haltingly the off button of the device before looking up at her father who was now next to her.

How hadn’t she heard him? He was looking down at her, waiting for her to raise and greet him and this strange boy. She quickly got up and curtseyed.

“Hello Father, I’m sorry I didn’t hear you, I just arrived from the goddess temple…”

“No need for explanation, child. I want you to meet Link. From now on, he will be at your side at all time. I want him to be your new appointed knight. He drew the sword in the Korok forest and is therefore the designated champion of the country.”

 

**

 

For a while, she didn’t understand why she always wanted to take pictures of him. It’s not like she liked him after all, he was incredibly annoying.

First, he didn’t talk. How could she understand something that didn’t talk to her? Even flowers and rocks, and the Sheikah technology had some sort of language that she could comprehend, if not really explain, but goddesses almighty, Link was just so quiet!

But somehow, each night, she ended up with hundreds of pictures of him, some of them she didn’t even remember snapping.

And each night, she spent a couple of hours watching them, sometime blushing, sometime fuming with annoyance before deleting all of it one by one.

Well, maybe not all of it.

 

**

 

The last time she used the slate snapping rune, was the day before her seventeenth birthday.

The final ceremony for the champions introduction was finishing. The next day, Zelda was to make her way to the final spring, in mount Lanayru, for a final chance to unlock her power.

The sixth of them were taking some time in the garden to make some plan for the next day. Urbosa has insisted that they would all go with her to the spring.

_ “I wouldn’t want my little Bird to spend her birthday alone. _ ” she had said. _ “And who knows, it might just help.” _

It was Mipha who had insisted for the picture. Zelda had been too worried to think of anything else but the day to come. She could feel the worried glance Link was giving her. They had talked earlier that day, again trying to make her believe in herself more. He was adamant that her powers were just here, that some things proved it and that she just had to believe in herself.

He was trying to be so supportive. Their relationship had started to improve since the Yiga attack, and she could easily say ow that it had evolved in a powerful friendship.

Well. That was what she would tell people anyway.

She was painfully in love with him. Sometimes, she could even believe that he, too, was caring deeply for her. But how could she say anything with the situation being what it was?

Link’s hand on her biceps took her out of her own thoughts.

“Zelda, come here, Mipha wants us to take a picture with all of us together, to celebrate.”

The both made their way toward their friends all turned around, their attention to the slate’s screen. His arm still around her shoulder, her cheeks a little red from the proximity.

They parted way before anyone could see them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !
> 
> I'd like to note that, despite all my research, i could'nt find when on the game timeline was the group photo taking place. I do know that it is after the inaugural ceremony for the champions but I have no idea when is that even is taking place exactly. I assume it is either after Link became Zelda's knight and as such, hyrule's champion, or juste before Zelda's birthday and everyone's departure for mount lanaryu.   
> For the sake of the plot, I used the second one. 
> 
> If someone has a better idea, let me know in the comment ? xD


End file.
